It's So Pitiful What You Are
by PaperHeadPhones
Summary: Sebastian studies his Young Master whilst they have a moment alone. Yaoi,  nothing too bad. Don't like, don't read. One-shot.


**It's So Pitiful What You Are. **

A/N: Wrote this on my phone when I got inspired by the song "Beautiful" by 10 Years. Probably has a shitload of spelling and grammar errors but whatever, I did it on my phone. Leavemebe.

And this is a one-shot. Just so you know.

xxxx

"Bocchan," He said quietly, his face composed; as was proper of a butler. He had the urge to smile, but controlled it. The outfit his young master now wore was one of midnight blue, playing up his hair and eyes appropriately. And the demon had to admit, his master had striking features. In a word, he was beautiful.

"What is it, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, turning so that the demon could see his uncovered eyes. The mark of their contract shone brightly on the boy's eye, evidence of their unholy bond. The sight of it never ceased to give the demon the smug feeling of accomplishment. The pure soul held within that beautifully frail body was his, only his. He had staked his claim, and he meant to keep it.

"Allow me to tie your eye-patch, please." He said politely, holding up the simple black silk in one gloved hand.

"Hn."

That was all the acknowledgement he needed, and he bent at the waist, lifting the boy's hair out of the way to carefully tie the eye-patch correctly. Admittingly, he felt some regret to have to cover the mark. However, it was of course necessary so not to arise suspicion.

But he _could_still hold distaste for it.

"Sebastian." His young master suddenly said, the demon's given name rolling off his tongue like silk.

"Yes, Bocchan?" He asked, curious as he went to fixing the boy's hair so it lay properly over the eye-patch.

"Kiss me." The boy ordered, gripping the demon's jacket with firm hands.

"Yes, My Lord." He murmured, leaning down to gently capture those silk lips.

The boy responded, gripping his uniform tighter as he raised onto the balls of his feet to deepen the kiss slightly.

The demon surveyed him from under his eyelashes. The faint pink hued cheeks, the long bluish eyelashed that gently sweeped the boy's cheeks, the smooth pale skin of the boy's face.

Yes, his master was beautiful.

But, he was so _pitiful_at the same time.

He knew that with one wrong move, he could snap those thin fingers, that frail neck. He knew he had to be careful when handling the boy, not wanting to lose what he so rightfully deserved.

How pitiful this human was. So weak, yet so _tempting_.

He wanted all of him for himself.

He wanted to just take the boy to his lush white bed, and ruin him every way possible. He wanted to taint him even slightly, to hear him moan his given name from underneath him when he thrusted deep into his softne-

_No_. He could wait for that.

He must excercise patience, it was a must for a butler. A must for a demon. After all, you can't get that many delicious souls if you lose your self control. You must wait, must let it age properly.

Like a fine wine.

Reluctantly, the demon pulled away slightly to allow the boy to catch his breath. "Bocchan," He said quietly, "If we don't leave the room Lady Elizabeth is going to burst in. She's walking down the hall now."

Ciel frowned, pulling away from him. "Tch. _That girl_." He muttered, frowning slightly.

He smirked, "Bocchan, patience." He chided lightly, wagging his finger back and forth. "I know you do not feel complete distain for your fiance. You have displayed a fondness for her several times, to be exact."

"She can be a bit much at times." Ciel scowled, spreading his arms slightly. "Fix my clothes."

"Yes, My Lord." He said lowly, smirking as he knelt and began to carefully tug on the fabic until it was back to its former perfection.

"There." He pulled away, moving to stand to the side as he indicated with one hand for the boy to go ahead. "Shall we head to the party, Bocchan?" He asked, offering the boy his gold handled cane.

"If we must." Ciel sighed, taking the offered cane. With another sigh of distain he walked swiftly towards the door.

The demon of course, made it there first. He opened the door for the younger man, who gave him no look of acknowledgement as he simply walked past him.

"Elizabeth, why are you not down at the party?" He heard the boy inquire, sounding irritable.

"I was coming to see what was taking so long!" The shrill voice of the boy's fiance piped up.

Oh, how it put the demon's teeth on edge.

"Pardon our tardiness, my lady." He intoned as he walked out of the bedroom, bowing to the young blonde girl. "Bocchan had to bathe, you see."

"Oh, Sebastian!" The girl acknowledged him, smiling brightly. "Of course! How silly of me."

He merely smiled, hearing his master let out a small sigh once more.

"Shall we?" The boy asked, voice dry with distain for the whole ordeal. However, he offered his arm to the girl politely, like the gentlemen he was.

As long as he had been serving him, the demon knew he held no excitment at the concept of parties. It amused him greatly to watch the boy act so in front of the girl, knowing it was only for her sake that he obliged to her silly whims.

"Oh, Ciel!" She squealed, immediately taking his arm. "Yes, let's!"

The began walking and the demon smirked, staring at the straight posture of his master.

Just as beautiful as he was, it's just so pitiful that he was what he was.

A frail, _human_child.

The demon chuckled quietly, the sound echoing back to him.

How _profound_.

xxxx

Read and review, if you please.


End file.
